Chaotic Household Series
by postalservice
Summary: bunch of short stories that involve the future Potter and Snape family. HGSS GWHP
1. Hairspray & Baseball Bats

Hairspray and Baseball Bats

Weasley's: Marie, Kyle, Susan

Snape's: Brian, Anna

Anna woke with a start when she heard a crashing noise coming from the kitchen. She swung her legs out of her bed quickly as heard another sound, something breaking. _A burglar? _She thought. Looking around for a weapon of some sort, she realized she had none, so instead she grabbed her bottle of hairspray and got out of bed. She opened her door and silently stepped into the hall. Right at that moment, the door opposite of hers opened and Anna jumped in surprise as she heard a deep voice.

"Anna?" she heard her brother's voice whisper in the darkness. "Did you hear that too?"

"Yeah." She responded. "I think it came from the kitchen."

"Come on, let's check it out." He said bravely, taking her hand.

"Brian, I'm scarred. What if it's a burglar?" Anna whispered.

"Anna! You're a Gryffindor! You're supposed to be brave!" Brian whispered hotly.

"But…oh, fine." Anna gave in and followed her brother down the stairs.

"Do you have a weapon or something?" he asked as they reached the kitchen door. It was still dark and they heard another sound coming from the room.

"Um, you could say that." Anna said weakly.

"Good. On three." He said. "One, two…"

"Three." They both said, bursting into the kitchen.

"Show yourself!" Brian yelled. Anna flipped on the light. When they saw who had 'broken into' their house, Brian made an exasperated sound and Anna giggled behind her hand. "You _have_ to stop doing that!" he exclaimed. Their dad looked up, their mother still in his arms and sitting on the counter.

"Doing what?" Severus Snape asked. "Besides, what were you going to do? _Spray_ us to death?" he mentioned to Anna's can of hairspray.

"I have a bat!" Brian said, holding up his baseball bat.

"Yeah, but still…" Hermione Granger said to her son, her arms still around her husbands neck.


	2. Are We There Yet?

Are We There Yet?

The Snape household was in an uproar. Just when they were to go camping with the Weasley's, Anna and Brian just _had_ to get into a fight. Severus didn't know what to do, and his wife wasn't to get home for another half hour. He was walking to the living room, which was where the two teens were fighting; he tried to think what his wife would do.

"Give it to me!" Brian yelled at his sister.

"No, I got it first!" Anna yelled back. She was holding something, but Severus couldn't see what because she was holding it behind her back.

"I'm older!" Brian yelled, Severus raised an eyebrow at his son's pathetic excuse.

"What is going on here?" he asked, but the two teens merely looked at him and got back to fighting. "Hello!" he tried again, this time a little louder. "Why am I constantly ignored?" he asked himself aloud. "I should have never left Hogwarts, those students ran away in fear of me, but NO, my on children merely ignore me."

"Dad!" Anna yelled. "Stop talking, you're making to much noise!"

"_I'm_ making to much noise? You two make so much noise the whole town can hear you!" he said scandalized.

"Dad, just go away!" Brian yelled at him before turning back to his sister. "Give it to me! You know I can't stand mint, and that's the only one without!" Severus threw his hands up in the air.

"I give up." he muttered before heading to the kitchen. He made a cup of coffee and leaned on the table to wait for his wife to come home. After twenty minutes of listening to his children's fighting, the door opened and revealed a soaking wet Hermione.

"I am not looking forward to going camping." She said as she pulled of her coat and threw it over a chair.

"What? No 'honey, I'm home'?" Severus asked. Hermione mock glared at her husband while she made a cup of tea.

"Why do you always drink coffee? It's disgusting." She said.

"It is not." Severus defended his coffee. "I simply find tea to be warm water with some horrid smell."

"Hmm." She kissed her husband in greeting.

"Can you pull those two apart, they've been going at it for almost half an hour." He pointed at their two children who were still arguing over some object.

"Anna!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen. "Give Brian his toothpaste, there is more in the bathroom!" Severus heard his daughter curse and stomp upstairs.

"How did you know it was about toothpaste?" he asked his wife.

"I'm a mother, I just know." Hermione said with a smile.

"You still amaze me, even after all these years." He pulled her in his arms.

"I still love you, after all these years." Severus kissed his wife softly.

"I love you too." Hermione smiled and proceeded to snog her husband happily, hardly aware her tea was getting cold.

**ChaoticChaoticChaoticChaotic**

"God! Stop snogging and get in that car!" Severus yelled at his daughter who was still snogging the next door neighbor, her boyfriend.

"You were snogging mom, so I can snog my Mike." Anna turned back to her boyfriend who held her in his arms.

"My, possessive are we?" Mike asked her with a grin.

"Damn straight." Anna smiled and the couple went back to their snogging.

"I'm scarred for life." Brian said as he walked out the house with his bag and saw his best friend snogging his sister. His father snorted as he took his bag and put it in the trunk.

"Don't ever become a teacher." He told his son who laughed. "Come on, Anna! We're late as it is!" he called.

"Fine!" Anna sighed and gave Mike a quick kiss. "Bye." She said as she walked again with a content smile on her face. Her brother and her were seated in the back of the car when Severus and Hermione got in the car as well. Anna pulled a face as her father got behind the wheel.

"Dad's driving?" she asked.

"I am not that bad at driving!" her father said hurt while looking at her through his mirror.

"You failed four times getting your drivers license." Brian told his father.

"So? I passed of my fifth, didn't I?" Severus started the car and drove of.

"They let him pass out of pity." Anna whispered to her brother. Brian snickered.

"I heard that."

**ChaoticChaoticChaoticChaotic**

"Are we there yet?" Anna asked from her seat in the back of the car.

"No." her father said.

"How about now?" She asked five minutes later.

"No."

…

"Now?"

"No."

…

"And now?"

An exasperated sigh. "No."

…

"Dad?"

"Yes!"

"Thanks dad!"

…

"What were you going to ask?"

"If I could have sex with Mike when we got back."

…

"…"

"Nicely done, Severus." Hermione said.


End file.
